


Thursday Morning Mayhem

by steamyaffair



Series: Weekdays with PWP [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the Weekdays with PWP theme:  Merlin fucking Arthur over his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Morning Mayhem

At precisely quarter-past seven on Thursday morning, Arthur shouldered his way through the outer door to Merlin's office. A dry-cleaning bag was clutched in one hand while the other held an offering to the caffeine gods. Careful not to wobble the carry-out carton of coffees, he strode across the small vestibule that housed his desk and twelve filing cabinets in cozy co-habitation. As he shifted to deposit the heavy messenger-bag on his shoulder onto his office chair, Arthur noticed a moving figure behind the frosted door of Merlin's private office.

Scowling, Arthur settled the coffee on his desk, hooked the dry-cleaning on a file-cabinet handle and kicked open the door to Merlin's office - only to find his 'boss' jumping up and down into the trousers from his 'emergency' suit. Aside from the trousers, Merlin was completely bare, his hair still dripping from the shower.

Merlin tossed his dark fringe out of his eyes and gasped, “Arthur?”

“What. The. Fuck!” Arthur exclaimed, his eyes raking over the untidy desk, the open door to the en-suite, the rumpled blankets on the couch Merlin sometimes crashed on when he couldn't be arsed to make it back to their flat after a long day.

“I know,” Merlin began wearily, “I'm sorry I didn't make it home last night – the presentation...”

“Did you even _eat_?” Arthur interjected, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yes?” Merlin scratched at his damp head, “maybe?”

Arthur stomped back to his desk and pulled a container from his messenger-bag. Frowning, he tugged Merlin's coffee loose from the carry-out carton before returning to Merlin's office.

“Here,” Arthur plonked the container and coffee onto Merlin's desk, “Never let it be said that I didn't look out for you.”

“Muesli,” murmured Merlin, “And a caramel macchiato!” He smiled dopily at his assistant, “You _do_ love me.”

It was true. Arthur _did_ love Merlin. Even Arthur's father couldn't shake his love, as much as that twisted old man had tried to.

“Yeah, well,” Arthur cleared his throat, “You owe me a shag.”

Merlin ceased his inspection of Arthur's breakfast offerings to give his assistant a rueful smile. “I'm sorry, Arthur – it couldn't be helped.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as if to say nothing could ever be helped when it came to Merlin.

“This presentation is very important,” Merlin continued, “If we don't get the grant – I can't,” Merlin swallowed a convenient bite of Muesli, “I can't guarantee our security.”

What he really meant was: without this grant, Merlin couldn't justify employing his own assistant. Arthur had studied law before his father disowned him. He could read between the lines.

“I know it's important,” Arthur said earnestly. “I know,” he repeated softly, stepping forward to trace his thumb across Merlin's cheekbone. Then, he leaned into the small space between them and pressed his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin moaned into their kiss, tilting his head to better capture Arthur's mouth. Setting aside his breakfast, Merlin raised his hands to cradle Arthur's face. Arthur pressed even closer, running his hands up Merlin's naked spine to hold the other man tight against him – their bodies firm and flush.

“I missed you,” Arthur confessed between greedy kisses, “You work so hard for this,” he hesitated a beat, “for us.” Arthur isn't used to charity – but he can accept it as long as it's understood that Arthur isn't 'taking,' he's 'receiving' in the best way that he can. If that means picking up dry-cleaning or caramel macchiatos then so be it.

“I missed you too,” Merlin whispered into his neck as they rocked together, “I want everything to be so perfect – I want...”

“ _I_ want you to fuck me,” Arthur interrupted, backing up a step to start unfastening the buttons on his shirt.

Merlin exhaled an incredulous laugh, “That's – ok, what?” His lovely blue eyes were affectionate and indulgent at the same time. It made Arthur's heart want to **burst** with tenderness.

"Your presentation is in,” Arthur risked a quick glance at Merlin's wall clock, “a little less than an hour.” Arthur took a deep breath, “And we both know it's ready to go,” he said as he shrugged out of the button-down. 

“Your breakfast is ready, your suit is ready,” Arthur blushed a bit when he drew off his undershirt but continued anyway, “I'm ready.” 

Merlin shook his head, leaning against the edge of his desk as he stared at Arthur. “You brought me breakfast, a suit, and a strip show?” Merlin asked with an arched eye-brow. “Don't suppose you have some vodka in that bag of yours...” 

In response, Arthur flipped the button-tab of his chinos, letting the trousers drop to the floor before stepping out them altogether. His underpants followed soon after. 

“Oh!” Merlin responded, his eyes widening in hope, “Better than vodka.” 

Arthur smirked and stepped into Merlin's embrace, guiding one of Merlin's hands back and down and _into_ Arthur's cleft. Arthur watched Merlin's face. When the other man's eyes widened then focused sharp upon him, Arthur allowed himself a small smile. 

“You – Arthur,” Merlin's voice was husky and lustful, “For me?” Merlin asked quietly, as his fingers explored the edges of the plug Arthur was sporting. 

“Yeah,” Arthur breathed, tilting his hips back so Merlin's cautious fingers could push the plug further in. 

They both moaned and Arthur's lips sought Merlin's pale throat as Merlin arched and gasped beneath his mouth. 

“You've used one of those _toys_ of yours,” Merlin exhaled before dropping his face down to stare intently into Arthur's eyes. “I thought we agreed -” 

“This is an emergency fuck, Merlin,” Arthur interrupted, “You and I both know this presentation will come off more smoothly if you've had a good shag.” Arthur paused to press a sweet, sincere kiss to his boss's cheek, “Let me do my job, yeah?” 

Merlin laughed somewhat brokenly, “That is probably the best excuse for termination I've heard this year!” 

“You will be brilliant,” Arthur insisted, rocking his hips back as he mouthed the column of Merlin's neck, “You've worked _so_ hard on this presentation – they will love it -” he pressed an especially toothy kiss to Merlin's collarbone, “They will capitulate within moments and the grant will be presented to you upon a silver platter." 

"Now I remember why I keep you around,” Merlin said with an affectionate kiss to the top of Arthur's head. “Stroking my ego in the face of insurmountable odds...” his words trailed off into a low moan as Arthur undid the tab on Merlin's 'emergency' trousers. 

“I'd rather stroke your cock,” Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, his face aflame with embarrassment. Arthur wasn't as adept at 'dirty talk' as Merlin was. Though, to be honest, Arthur was secretly convinced that Merlin simply spoke what was on his mind with no thought to the arousing implications of his words. 

Filthy phrases seemed to drop from Merlin's lips almost without thought. He had no filter what-so-ever and said exactly what he felt or what he meant to do without care. It was both refreshing and terrifying at the same time. 

“Want to fuck that toy right out of you, yeah?” Merlin asked as his fingers tugged the offending/revered object with small, short pulls. 

“Yeah, fuck me with it,” Arthur crooned, “Make the widest bit hold me open?” Arthur's eye pleaded with his lover's own shocked gaze. 

Merlin nodded and leaned in to kiss Arthur once more before breaking away in order to position Arthur in front of his desk. He grabbed Arthur's hips and pulled them out and away from the desk, forcing his assistant to splay his hands on top of the blotter, resting his weight there. Then, he began to play with the toy Arthur had selected to stretch himself for Merlin's use. 

“Red,” Merlin commented as he ran his finger around the flared base of the fire-alarm-red plug Arthur had chosen, “stepping outside your comfort zone, Pendragon – I approve.” 

“Shut it,” Arthur growled, though he was secretly pleased. That warm thought was immediately erased when Merlin began to _tug_ on the base of the plug. Arthur let out an embarrassing moan as Merlin slowly pulled on the plug until the widest part was _almost_ able to slip out of his body. 

“Fuck,” Merlin gasped, “ _Fuck_ , Arthur!” 

Arthur heard another needy groan escape his throat and felt his neck and ears flush. 

“You look incredible like this,” Merlin continued as he allowed Arthur's body to swallow the toy once more – only to pull it _almost_ out again. “So greedy for it, aren't you?” Merlin asked, though Arthur knew he never expected an answer. The plug was allowed to penetrate him again, this time with Merlin pushing it in as far as it could go. 

“It's not enough, is it.” Merlin panted next to Arthur's ear, less a question and more of a statement. Arthur wriggled as Merlin lay full on his assistant's back with one hand seating the plug inside him and the other covering Arthur's own hand on the blotter. 

“No,” Arthur panted. Though his cock hung hard and dripping between his thighs, Arthur needed more – needed Merlin. “I need you,” Arthur finally confessed. 

Suddenly, Merlin's weight and heat were gone. Arthur choked back a whine of complaint when he heard the unmistakable sound of Merlin's zip coming undone. Then, he felt the familiar tug at plug – only this time Merlin dragged it all the way out. 

“Time to fill you up with something a little more satisfying, yeah?” 

Arthur half-sobbed/half-laughed, “Fuck! Yes – please!” 

Merlin's fingers clutched his hip – and that was the only warning Arthur received before his lover was pushing forward into his slicked, loose hole. 

“Jesus! _Fuck_ ,” Arthur exclaimed, locking his elbows in order to remain upright as Merlin began to move within him. His body rocked forward until Arthur was forced up on the balls of his feet. 

“Christ, _Arthur_ ,” Merlin gasped as he withdrew slightly before surging forward again. 

Arthur clenched his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut – determined to hold back his orgasm for at least five minutes. _Fuck_ if Merlin didn't know to push all his buttons – he could do this. He would. Arthur wanted Merlin to use him as an outlet for all the anxiety and frustration that had led up to this penultimate presentation. 

“More,” Arthur heard his voice saying, “More – harder – I need it, I need...” 

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin gasped, “Can I – just...” He pressed a sloppy kiss to Arthur's shoulder as his hips began to move faster. 

“Yes!” Arthur arched his back, forcing his hips and arse into Merlin's grip. “Fucking yes – use me! Use Me!” Arthur cried out the words, half-understanding what they meant to him – deep down in the darkest most secret place within him. He only knew that this was what he wanted – to be the perfect vehicle for Merlin's pleasure. 

“Ohmygod,” Merlin exhaled sharply, his hips snapping into Arthur's arse quick and sharp. “Oh!oh! Jesusfuckyes – ohmygod! OHMYGOD!” Merlin surged forward to bite and suck on Arthur's shoulder blades, “So perfect, so perfect, fuck _ME_ you're so perfect,” he mumbled over and over as his cock pulsed within Arthur. 

Arthur was trying to formulate an excuse or explanation for his utterly humiliating words when Merlin abruptly withdrew from his body and spun him around, forcing Arthur to grip the desk behind him. 

Head still spinning, Arthur opened his eyes in time to see Merlin sink to his knees before him. 

With a dirty grin, Merlin swallowed Arthur's cock while simultaneously inserting two fingers into Arthur's stretched hole, sliding _up_ and _in_ until he was able to locate Arthur's prostate. 

“Nnngghh,” Arthur groaned, his hips bucking forward helplessly while Merlin calmly slurped him down to the root. 

“ _fuck_ ,” Arthur whispered, locking his eyes upon Merlin's. 

Merlin opened his jaw and reached up to guide one of Arthur's hands to tangle into his dark, damp hair. 

“You want,” Arthur's voice cracked at the implication, “You want me to fuck your mouth?” 

Merlin's eyes rolled up in bliss, his stretched lips curving up into a smile before sucking Arthur's cock greedily. 

That image – the image of Merlin's mouth wrapped about Arthur's cock nearly made him come on the spot. He spent an _eternity_ devouring the sight – or maybe it wast just minutes... Moments... Memorizing the wet slide of Merlin's lips up and and down... When Arthur finally flew apart, he felt the edges of his consciousness press close as pleasure flooded through his system. 

Then it was all over. 

Somehow, they both wound up on the floor of Merlin's office, tangled together and kissing. Merlin's mouth tasted of come and Arthur lapped it up greedily. Gradually, they calmed to the point where Arthur was absently sucking on Merlin's earlobe while Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's collarbone. 

“You were right, of course,” Merlin panted into Arthur's skin. 

“Naturally,” Arthur replied automatically as his fingers traced circles on Merlin's belly. Puzzled, he lifted his head and asked, “What was I right about?” 

“That I needed a shag, Prat,” Merlin answered with a fond smile. 

Feeling his guts twist, Arthur said, “Yeah, that.” 

After a beat or two of their hearts, Merlin said, “Earlier...” Arthur could feel Merlin swallow underneath his cheek. “Before you told me I needed to shag you – I meant what I said.” 

Arthur pretended to recall the conversation prior to the best fuck of his life, “Sorry,” he concluded, “Was it terribly important?” 

Merlin's body shuddered beneath him and Arthur couldn't tell if Merlin was cold, terrified or laughing. 

“Probably not,” Merlin said softly, “I just -” 

"I want it to be perfect too,” Arthur whispered in the tiny space between their mouths. "I love you." 

“Arthur,” Merlin sighed, lifting his long, beautiful fingers to cup the other man's face between his hands. 

Arthur smiled and leaned his forehead against Merlin's for few moments before lurching to his feet. 

“Need to present them with our best foot forward, yeah?” Arthur asked as he nudged Merlin back towards the en-suite shower, “Can't be smelling of debauchery on the big day!” 

Merlin shuffled forwards obediently, “I suppose not.” He looked back to Arthur, anxious. 

Arthur held his gaze with a soft smile, “Go get 'im, Tiger!” 


End file.
